My Monkey Man
by Det.KateBeckett.NYPD
Summary: Rose & Emm anniversary Lemon. Enough said.


Rosalie's POV

I caught my breath as Emmett climbed over the edge of the bed and moved closer to me. It's our anniversary. I went to Victoria's Secret with Alice yesterday – I want to look nice for my Monkey Man on our anniversary.

He's so fucking hot. I can already feel a tingling running down my legs. He touches my cheek with his hand and I can feel myself go weak at the knees. He leans in slowly and kisses me deeply. I open my mouth and I feel his tongue enter past my lips and swipe the inside of my mouth. He knows just what I like.

As our tongues fight with each other I feel him taking my hands and pulling them over my head. I vaguely register something that sounds like metal clinking, but I'm so occupied by the glorious taste of Emmett in my mouth that I take no notice. His hands travel down my arms and slide down my sides until they come to a stop at the waist of my skinny jeans on my hips.

Wait a minute... I can't bring my hands down... I peek up and see that my palms are handcuffed to the bedpost.

"Emmett, what-"

"Ssshhh..." He puts a finger over my mouth to shush me. "Tonight I do the magic – you just relax..." It's kinda gonna be hard to do _that_...

His hands traveled back up the sides of my tank top to the straps. He sticks his finger under each one and rips it away from my shoulders. His head slowly descended to my cleavage and ever so slowly he starts ripping it with his teeth down the middle all the way to my waist with his nose brushing my skin every once in a while. Everywhere his nose touched it left a trail of goose bumps on my pale skin.

By now I'm sitting in front of him in just a teeny tiny pink lacy bra and my skinny jeans. And he's still fully dressed. As if reading my thoughts, he pulls his t-shirt over his head and throws it on the floor, next to the shredded remnants of my tank top. When he stood up, I couldn't help but notice the slight bulge in the front of his pants.

He bends down and starts unfastening the buttons and the zipper on my jean. It's only opened far enough so that you can see my pussy through the thin pink lacy thong. I lifted up my hips so that he can easily slide it under me, but he has other plans. He opens up his pants' zipper and I'm surprised to find that he's wearing nothing underneath. Just when he's opened it far enough, his dick sprang from the tightness of his pants and is now standing erect above the zipper. He came closer and lines up our pelvises. His dick is resting on top of my pussy and it's driving me mad.

I feel his hands sliding up to my tits and he starts to massage them through my bra. Oh, God, that feels good! He slips a hand to my back and unclasps my bra, snapping the straps so that he can take it off, as my hands are still handcuffed to the bedpost. His hand returns to the front and continues to massage my mountains, with his thumbs running over my nipples every few seconds. They are starting to stand erect. Suddenly he stops. I want to cry out in frustration, but he soon replaces the hand on my right tit with his mouth. I feel like I'm in heaven. He starts sucking my peak and runs his tongue over my nipple after every fourth suck. He stops and licks his way to my left tit and gives it the same treatment. Suck, suck, suck, suck, and lick. Suck, suck, suck, suck, and lick. I'm so wet it should be running down my thighs by now. I can feel his erection growing on top of my pussy. I WANT HIM SO FUCKING BAD!

My body starts soaring. With every suck I climb higher into the air. I'm floating through space. I'm finally sent over the edge when he bites down lightly on my left nipple.

I didn't even notice that he has gotten rid of his pants in the process. He is lying naked above me in his full Monkey-fucking-Man glory and I still have my thong on. My pussy is acing to feel him inside me. His hand runs down my stomach and in between my thighs. He pushes my thong aside and puts one finger into me. I'm in heaven again. He moves in and out of me and occasionally curls his finger inward to touch my g-spot. He pulls all the way out and I whimper at the loss of contact but he thrusts but in with two fingers and sends me flying again. After another curl of his fingers he pulls out again but drives right back in with three fingers this time. That was just too much for me and I come crashing down as wave after wave of orgasm rides me.

"AAAHHHHH, EMMETT!" I scream at the top of my voice.

"That's it baby, come for me... You know I like it when you come for me."

Just when I think I've calmed down, he rips my thong to pieces and stations his head between my legs. He sticks his tongue out to my folds and teases me before plunging his tongue deep into my wetness. His tongue is hot and he curls it round and round circling my g-spot and thrusting in and out. I can feel my walls begin to clench in around his tongue.

"Come on, babe... I want you to come in my mouth for me... Come on..."

I can hold in much longer and I release myself on his tongue. I let out a low moan. I feel him licking my sweet juices up all around my pussy. He crawls up and French Kisses me so that I can taste myself in his mouth.

Damn-fuck, that was good!

But he's not done with me yet. After giving me three orgasms in a row, his dick is as hard as rock. He positions himself above my pussy and enters me slowly. His tongue inside me was wonderful, but his dick is just so fucking mind-blowing awesome!

"Fuck, Emmett! You feel you good!"

"Oh, Rosie, your pussy is so wet for me!"

He drives his rock-hard cock in and out of my pussy, each time harder, deeper, faster.

"Fuck me, Em! Fuck me hard!"

He thrusts into me hard. Speeding up his pace.

I feel my walls clench around him and I soar over the edge.

"FUCK, ROSE! I'M GONNA COME!"

I feel his release inside me and he falls on top of me and rolls off as not to crush me with his huge body.

"Fuck, Rose! That was amazing!"

"Happy anniversary. I love you."

"I love you too. Happy anniversary."


End file.
